Tersesat
by Yukihina Eight-prince
Summary: Anko hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusannya dengan 'sosok misterius' yang amat dikenalnya. Namun, semuanya benar-benar diluar dugaannya ketika dia terjebak dalam perangkap 'sosok' tersebut. Maaf, gak jago bikin summary buat cerita action kayak begini . .v
1. Chapter 1

Halo, Minna! Lyvia kembali dengan cerita baru. Kali ini, Lyvia buat cross Naruto-Fairy Tail. Ini merupakan cross sekaligus cerita pertama bergenre Action&Mystery yang saya buat di FanFiction, jadi, harap maklum kalau konflik yang disajikan kurang sreg.

Yak, cukup sampai situ salam pembukanya. Silakan dinikmati, cross pertama saya ...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © by Masashi Kishimoto, Fairy Tail © by Hiro Mashima, and this fic © by ME.

**Main Character:** Anko Mitarashi

I'm very sorry if it's full of typos. Happy reading, all.. =)

**Chapter 1**

Seorang kunoichi berlari di bawah sinar rembulan. Nafasnya yang memburu serta suara derap langkah kakinya memecah kesunyian di hutan.

"Di mana, kau?!" serunya. Namun, pertanyaannya itu hanya dijawab oleh keheningan yang tak berarti. Pupilnya melebar. Tak sedetik pun dia turunkan kewaspadaannya. "Jawab aku!"

Sekali lagi, hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya. Sang kunoichi melempar tatapan ganasnya ke sekelilingnya, berharap orang yang dicarinya melihat tatapannya itu. "Hei, ayolah! Apa kau tak bosan bermain petak umpet seperti ini terus? Kau ninja yang hebat, bukan? Aku kira, ninja yang hebat tidak suka melakukan permainan anak kecil seperti ini!"

_BLAAAR..!_

Dia melempar bom cahaya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, berharap serangannya itu dapat menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaaan yang tersembunyi dari orang yang dicarinya. Berkali-kali dia lemparkan bom cahaya itu tanpa ada hasilnya. Namun tidak begitu halnya dengan lemparan bomnya kali ini.

Sang kunoichi melihat sekelebat bayangan berlari di depannya setelah dia melempar bom cahaya. Spontan, dia mengejar bayangan itu. "Aku tak 'kan membiarkanmu lolos lagi!"

Dia terus mengejar bayangan itu, karena dia benar-benar yakin kalau bayangan itu milik orang yang dicarinya. Saat dia hampir melihat sosok asli dari bayangan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja, tanah tempat dia berpijak berguncang hebat, seolah ada gempa bumi. Sang kunoichi panik bukan kepalang ketika menyadari seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sesuai kehendaknya. Dia tidak bisa kabur dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Anko," ujar seseorang. Pupil sang kunoichi makin melebar ketika dia melihat sosok yang dikejarnya menampakkan diri di depannya. "Ninja yang hebat sepertiku memang tidak suka berlama-lama main petak umpet. Tidak hanya kau yang lelah karena sudah lama mencariku, aku pun sudah capek terus-terusan sembunyi agar tidak berhadapan denganmu."

"Jadi, kau menjebakku agar kau dapat lolos?" terka sang kunoichi. Suaranya bergetar menahan amarah dan rasa takut yang luar biasa. "Kau sengaja membimbingku ke sini agar aku masuk dalam perangkapmu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kata sosok itu dengan senyum khasnya—senyumnya yang terlalu mengerikan untuk seorang manusia. "Aku kan sudah bilang tadi, aku sudah capek sembunyi, jadi..—"

"KAU PENGECUT!" potong kunoichi. "Kalau memang kau sudah capek sembunyi, hadapi aku secara langsung! Tak usah membuat perangkap seperti ini!"

"Aku tak mau membuang _chakra_-ku hanya untuk melawan anak bandel sepertimu. Ada banyak hal penting yang masih harus ku lakukan, jadi...," sosok itu membentuk sebuah segel dengan kedua tangannya.

Sang kunoichi membelalakkan matanya. "Segel itu... Jangan-jangan kau mau mengirimku ke dimensi lain dengan jutsu itu?!"

Sosok misterius itu menyeringai. "Meskipun bandel, kau cukup pintar. Tak kusangka kamu tahu segel jutsu terlarang ini."

Sedetik kemudian, cahaya yang jauh lebih menyilaukan dari bom cahaya menyelimuti tubuh sang kunoichi, membuatnya berada di ambang kepanikan. Ingin rasanya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini, lalu menghajar sosok yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyempurnakan jutsunya itu, tapi apa daya. Selain otot mata dan mulutnya, seluruh bagian tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa menatap _horror _ketika tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai menghilang bak dihapus oleh cahaya terang itu.

"Sayonara, Anko Mitarashi."

* * *

"—ei! Hei, apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Anko memfokuskan pandangannya. Dia terkejut saat mendapati dirinya berada di trotoar jalan. Di hadapannya, seorang lelaki yang nampak lebih muda darinya berusaha membangunkannya..

_Tunggu. Membangunkanku? Apa kejadian itu hanya mimpi?_ tanya Anko dalam hati. _Tidak.. Kalau itu hanya mimpi, mengapa sekarang masih gelap? Lalu, mengapa aku ada di tempat yang samasekali tidak kukenal ini?_

"Halo?"

Anko agak terkejut. Dia baru menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diajak berbicara oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Dia berusaha duduk, dan merasa benar-benar bahagia ketika otot-ototnya sudah bisa digerakkan sesuai kehendaknya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu lagi. "Kau bisa bicara, kan?"

"Yaah, tentu saja. Maaf mengabaikanmu, aku agak bingung tadi," jawab Anko. Meski masih tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi, Anko berusaha untuk tetap tenang seperti tak ada masalah.

"Kenapa kau tertidur di sini? Dari pakaianmu, aku tidak berpikir kalau kau adalah pengemis," tanya laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya itu. Melihat lawan bicaranya bersikap tenang, dia pun menurunkan kadar kecemasannya terhadap wanita yang dia temui di perjalanan menuju apartemennya.

"Aku juga tidak begitu paham..," jawab Anko jujur. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ada di mana?"

Sang pemuda menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat. "Kau tak tahu ini di mana? Kau juga tak tahu mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Anko hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ini di Kota Magnolia, salah satu kota di Kerajaan Fiore."

Kini, giliran Anko yang mengangkat alis. "Kerajaan Fiore...?"

"Oh, jangan bilang kau juga tak tahu.."

"Maaf, tapi aku memang tidak tahu.."

Sang pemuda menghembuskan nafasnya. Betapa sial nasibnya hari ini. Sudah mendapat upah kerja yang kecil padahal misi yang dikerjakannya boleh dibilang cukup berbahaya; sekarang dia juga harus berhadapan dengan orang asing yang sepertinya lupa ingatan. Dia benar-benar lelah.. Namun, saat dia menatap wajah wanita itu lekat-lekat, dia langsung mengabaikan rasa lelahnya.

"Umm, baiklah, aku akan membantumu mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi sebelumnya, boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya sang pemuda. Entah karena apa, dia secara spontan mengibaskan rambut _navy_-nya yang menutupi bekas luka akibat pertarungannya dengan kakak seperguruannya tujuh tahun lalu.

Anko sempat terpana saat sang pemuda mengibaskan poninya sambil menanyakan siapa namanya. _Haruskah aku memberi tahu namaku pada laki-laki yang tidak kukenal? Apalagi, laki-laki yang kelihatannya suka tebar pesona seperti dia_, batinnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang pemuda, membuyarkan lamunan Anko. "Kau tak mau memberitahu namamu pada orang yang tak kau kenal, ya?"

"Begitulah. Yahh, sebelum kau meminta orang lain menyebutkan nama, ada baiknya jika kau lebih dahulu menyebutkan namamu pada orang itu, kan?" jawab Anko tanpa ragu.

Sang pemuda sekali lagi mengangkat alisnya. Dia agak terkesan dengan sikap wanita di hadapannya. Meskipun dia tak tahu di mana dia berada sekarang dan siapa orang yang sedang dia ajak bicara, wanita ini samasekali tidak merasa gugup.

"Oh, jadi kau mau tahu namaku lebih dulu, ya? Baiklah, kenalkan, namaku Gray Fullbuster. Kau cukup memanggilku Gray," ujar sang pemuda. "Nah, sekarang, giliranmu."

"Anko Mitarashi," jawab Anko. "Cukup dipanggil Anko."

"Anko..," gumam Gray. "Hmm, apa kau sudah ingat asal-usulmu?"

"Aku mengingat asal-usulku dengan jelas. Aku hanya lupa bagaimana caranya aku bisa terdampar di tempat yang teramat asing buatku ini," jelas Anko. Dia mulai emosi karena Gray—atau siapalah namanya—membuang-buang waktu berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Y.. Yaa.. Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak ceritakan dulu padaku asal-usulmu?" tanya Gray, berusaha untuk tetap tenang walau Anko menunjukkan sikap tidak suka ditanya-tanya.

"Apakah kau dapat dipercaya?"

Gray membelalak. Baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan orang asing yang teramat sangat alot untuk diajak bicara seperti wanita ini. Dia masih tidak percaya padaku walaupun kami sudah melakukan beberapa percakapan?, batin Gray.

"Jadi, kau tak mau memberitahukan asal-usulmu padaku?" dengus Gray.

"Bukannya tidak mau... Hanya saja, aku tidak yakin.."

"Astaga! Kau ini siapa sih, sebenarnya?! Mata-mata? Atau buronan yang kabur dari penjara? Kau ini terlalu berhati-hati, tahu!"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa!" jerit Anko. "Kau tidak mengerti! Aku bukan berasal dari dunia kalian.. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa sembarangan memberitahukan identitasku!"

Gray terpana. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku... Akan menceritakannya padamu... Tapi sebelum itu, aku punya permohonan," kata Anko. Dia menatap Gray penuh harap. "Aku harap kau mau mengabulkannya... Ini juga agar aku percaya padamu."

"Uhh, kau itu banyak maunya, ya." Gray balik menatap Anko dengan pandangan yang memastikan apakah wanita di hadapannya itu berbohong atau tidak. Sebentar kemudian, dia mengangguk. "Hmm, oke. Jadi apa permohonanmu?"

~to be continue~

* * *

Yippie, akhirnya chapter 1 selesai! =D

Terimakasih bagi para reader yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca cross ini. Saya harap, kalian menyukai cross ini dan mengikuti ceritanya sampai tamat. Komentar para pembaca sangat saya nanti, karena itu jangan ragu-ragu mencurahkan kritik dan saran kalian tentang fic ini di kotak review.

Kira-kira, apa permohonan Anko? Apakah Gray akan mengabulkannya? Lalu, jutsu apa yang digunakan oleh 'sosok misterius' yang dikejar Anko sehingga dia bisa berada di dunia yang tidak dikenalnya?

Simak kelanjutannya di chapter 2, ya! ^^

-Lyvia F.-


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah proses pencarian ide yang berlangsung selama *ngitung dulu* hampir dua minggu, akhirnya chapter 2 rilis!

Oke deh, langsung aja..

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima, and this fic © ME

**Warning:** TYPO, (maybe) OOC, slight romance (?)

**Spoiler:** chapter 2 full of Gray-Anko scene! xD

~ Happy Reading, Minna ~

* * *

"Jadi ... Apa permohonanmu?"

Anko menatap Gray dengan serius. Beribu firasat terbesit di benaknya. Sejujurnya, dia masih belum percaya dengan pemuda bertampang _playboy_ di hadapannya.

"Bawa aku ke tempat yang benar-benar sepi," jawab Anko akhirnya.

"Haah?"

"Bawa aku ke tempat yang sepi tanpa ada orang selain kita berdua," ulang Anko.

"Se.. Sepi? T-tunggu dulu! Apa kau ingin menceritakan asal-usulmu padaku di tempat yang sepi?"

"Menurutmu..-?" Anko menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas tiba-tiba di pikirannya. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan ku lakukan di tempat yang sepi bersamamu, Gray-kun?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Pipi Gray terasa panas melihat tingkah wanita di hadapannya. _Ap.. Apa maksudnya itu? Jangan-jangan dia ini... Dia ini... Ah, tidak! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dulu!_ batin Gray.

"Euh.. Umm.. Ya, aku pikir, kau akan menceritakan asal-usulmu padaku di tempat yang sepi..," jawab Gray dengan gugup.

"Nah, itu kau tahu."

Gray terdiam. Anko benar-benar berhasil membuat pikirannya melayang kemana-mana dengan perkataannya yang hanya sepotong-sepotong.

"Umm.. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku di sini saja? Ini sudah larut malam, tidak ada orang-orang maupun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang jam segini."

"Oh, Gray. Pernahkah kau mendengar peribahasa, 'dinding pun punya telinga'?" Anko balik bertanya dengan senyum nakal yang masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku nggak pernah dengar peribahasa aneh seperti itu," tukas Gray. Dia mulai kesal karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Anko. "Tapi, mungkin aku dapat mengira-ngira apa maksudnya.."

Anko tidak menyahut. Dibiarkannya Gray berpikir tentang makna dari peribahasa tersebut.

"He.. Hei.. Jangan pasang senyum seperti itu, dong. Aku jadi ngeri melihatmu," ucap Gray akhirnya, setelah merasa nggak kuat dengan 'serangan' yang ditujukan Anko padanya.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku hanya senang menggodamu," sahut Anko, yang dibalas dengan tatapan kesal dari Gray. "Jadi, apa kau sudah mengerti maksud dari peribahasa itu?"

"Yaa, lumayan. Maksudnya, kita harus berhati-hati dalam..—"

"Aku nggak memintamu menjelaskan maknanya, Gray-chan. Aku ingin kau yang sudah mengerti maknanya membawaku ke tempat yang **benar-benar** sepi," sela Anko. Dia menekankan suaranya pada kata 'benar-benar'. "Ohya, kau juga harus menjamin keamanan dari tempat yang benar-benar sepi tersebut."

Gray mendengus kesal. Dia menyesali takdirnya karena harus bertemu dengan orang ilang yang lebih bawel dari Natsu. Namun, cepat-cepat dia mengabaikan rasa kesalnya. Dia memang tipe cowok yang nggak tega melihat cewek kesusahan (meski di sisi lain dia tidak yakin kalau Anko sedang kesusahan). Karena itu, dia memikirkan tempat yang benar-benar sepi dan yang bisa dia jamin keamanannya.

Dia sempat berpikir untuk membawa Anko ke apartemennya. Namun, apa jadinya kalau Natsu tiba-tiba _nyelonong_ masuk ke kamarnya? Gray bisa jadi buah bibir orang-orang seguild besok.

Seguild. Guild Fairy Tail.

_Ah ya! Kenapa nggak kepikiran dari tadi, ya.._, ucapnya dalam hati. "Baiklah, kau akan ku bawa ke tempat yang benar-benar sepi, yang ku jamin keamanannya."

Anko mengangkat alis. Secepat itukah Gray memutuskan tempat yang 'memenuhi kriteria'? Anko agak ragu. "Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyanya.

Kini, giliran Gray yang memasang senyum nakal—yang membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti pecandu komik _hentai_.

"Ke tempat yang benar-benar sepi, yang ku jamin keamanannya."

"Hei, kau hanya mengulang kata-katamu. Kau kira aku tuli, ya?"

"Kamu juga sama tadi.."

"Oh, jadi kamu mau balas dendam, ya?"

"Ya, seperti itulah."

Anko menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Dasar anak muda…"

"Kau pikir kau sudah tua?" sahut Gray asal.

Anko melemparkan tatapan yang berarti 'berani-balas-kata-kataku-kupenggal-kepalamu' pada Gray. Pemuda berambut raven pun langsung _sweatdrop_, begitu mengingat ekspresi Anko saat marah enggak jauh beda dengan Erza.

"A.. Aku cuma bercanda! Baiklah, baiklah, ini kukasihtahu. Aku akan membawamu ke guild Fairy Tail. Itu tempat yang sangat ramai saat siang, tetapi benar-benar sepi saat malam. Aku menjamin keamanannya, karena aku anggota dari guild tersebut," jelas Gray, seraya menunjukkan lambang 'Fairy Tail' di dadanya.

Anko kembali mengangkat alis. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Gray. "Guild apa? Guild ninja sekelas Akatsuki?"

"Haaah?"

"Umm, lupakan. Maaf aku keceplosan," kata Anko sambil melihat ke arah lain. _Bodoh!_ batinnya. _Mana mungkin dia ngerti aku ngomong apa… Aku kan sedang berada di dunia yang berbeda.._

"Kau seorang ninja?" tanya Gray, mengabaikan ucapan Anko.

_Yah, ketahuan, deh…_

Anko agak _illfeel_ ketika Gray menatapnya seperti menatap benda prasejarah yang amat langka. Dengan setengah hati, dia pun berkata, "Untuk lebih jelasnya, nanti akan ku jelaskan di guildmu. Karena itu, cepat antar aku ke guildmu."

"Baiklah.. Tapi, ku kasih tahu saja, guildku ini letaknya agak jauh dari sini. Kau juga harus menempuh jalan yang menanjak dan berkelok untuk bisa sampai di sana."

"Tak masalah. Aku sudah biasa berjalan jauh."

"Oh, ya, baguslah. Soalnya, aku nggak mau menggendongmu kalau ternyata kamu nggak biasa berjalan jauh."

"Siapa juga yang mau digendong olehmu!"

Gray _nyengir_ kuda. Entah kenapa, dia sangat senang mengobrol dengan Anko. Sifat supel wanita di hadapannya itu lah yang membuat Gray 'betah' berlama-lama menjalin komunikasi dengannya. Gray membayangkan, kalau Anko bertemu dengan Natsu, mereka berdua pasti tidak henti-hentinya beradu mulut.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu membuang waktu di sini? Cepat, tuntun aku ke guildmu," kata Anko, memecah kesunyian yang sempat menguasai atmosfer disekitarnya dan Gray.

"Sampai... Kapan, yaa? Sampai sapi bertelor, mungkin?" canda Gray.

Anko—untuk yang kedua kalinya—melemparkan _death glare_ pada Gray. Ulahnya ini, kontan saja membuat pemuda berambut biru tua yang sedang berusaha untuk 'membalas dendam' padanya itu merubah sikapnya.

"_Su.. Sumimasen_, tadi itu hanya _joke_ ringan. Ikuti aku," ujar Gray dengan gugup. Dia membalik badannya, lalu kembali berjalan menuju guild. Anko mengikutinya dari belakang dengan waspada. Aura hitam pekat samar-samar terpancar dari dalam dirinya.

"He.. Hei, jangan mengeluarkan aura menakutkan seperti itu. Aku nggak seburuk yang kamu kira, kok.."

"Hah? Kau bisa menebak pendapatku tentangmu?" tanya Anko, tanpa sedetik pun menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Umm, aku hanya mengira-ngira dari tingkahmu.."

"Begitu? Oh, berarti kamu mengakui kalau kamu itu _playboy_, ya.."

Gray pura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia ingin membalas perkataan Anko, tapi syaraf-syaraf di otaknya seperti sudah tidak mau menerima 'request ledekan yang pantas untuk Anko.' Alhasil, Gray hanya bisa memasang tampang asem.

Anko yang merasa berhasil membuat lawan bicaranya _cengo'_, langsung tertawa*coret*cekikikan penuh kemenangan. Dia memang senang meledek orang lain dan lebih senang lagi jika orang yang diledeknya tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya.

_Tak perlu ditanggapi, Gray. Cuekin aja. Nanti, lama-lama dia juga bosen_, kata nurani Gray, yang hari ini nampak sedikit berbeda. Biasanya, nurani tersebut langsung menyuruh Gray untuk menghajar orang yang mempermalukannya, tapi karena kali ini orang yang 'mempermalukannya' itu perempuan, nurani itu menyuruh Gray untuk menahan diri.

Gray berusaha sabar, setidaknya sampai dia dan Anko tiba di guild. Dia hanya diam sambil sesekali mendengus kesal karena Anko terus meledeknya.

_Sabar, Gray.. Sebentar lagi kamu sampai di guild.._

Gray terus berjalan dalam diam. Sedangkan Anko, lama-lama dia merasa bosan karena Gray tidak membalas ledekannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak membalas kata-kataku? Kau sudah lelah, ya? Masa' iya, pemuda sepertimu kalah staminanya dengan wanita berumur seperti aku?" tanya Anko dengan bibir yang agak dimajukan setengah senti.

Gray diam saja. Dia tidak menjawab atau memberi respon apa-apa pada Anko. Namun, dalam hati, dia sebenarnya merasa sangat senang karena Anko sepertinya mulai bosan 'dikacangin' terus olehnya.

"Hoooi, telingamu normal nggak, sih? Aku tak yakin kalau kau tak mendengar kata-kataku."

Gray tetap tak merenspon. Dia berjalan seolah-olah tak ada yang mengikutinya. Anko senewen. Didekatkan tubuhnya pada Gray, lalu berteriak, "CONGEEEEK!" tepat di telinga pemuda bertubuh atletis itu.

"URUSAAAAAIII!" teriak Gray lebih kencang lagi. Kalau di kartun anak-anak, mungkin mulutnya terlihat sangat lebar, lebih lebar dari kepala manusia.

Wanita berjaket krem pun menutup kedua telinganya. Ditatapnya Gray dengan kesal. "_Baka!_ Kau pikir, sekarang jam berapa, hah?! Kau mau ditimpukin orang-orang karena mengganggu tidur mereka, ya?!"

"Kalau kau nggak berisik, aku juga tak akan teriak sekencang itu!"

"Aku cuma BERCANDA! Kau cowok bodoh, tak bisa membedakan mana yang bercanda dan mana yang serius!"

"Kau itu MENGGANGGU, tahu! Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan leluhurmu agar bersikap tidak menyebalkan seperti itu?!"

"Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan leluhurmu agar tak bersikap kasar pada perempuan?!"

"AARGH..!"

"Kenapa? Kau kesal karena tak bisa beradu mulut dengan perempuan?" tanya Anko seraya menyeringai. Rasa senangnya yang sempat menghilang beberapa menit itu seolah telah kembali. Namun, seringaiannya itu langsung hilang dalam sekejab begitu Gray meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pipi Anko, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Anko.

"Diam. Jangan buat aku melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padamu karena kau tak bisa diam," ancamnya. Berbeda dengan tadi, wajahnya sekarang benar-benar serius. Nada bicaranya juga sedikit mendesah.

Anko agak waspada melihat perubahan sikap pemuda di hadapannya. Sebenarnya, dia sudah terbiasa mengahdapi ancaman seperti itu dari musuh-musuh atau bahkan rekan kerjanya sendiri. Namun, karena sekarang ini dia berada di dunia yang berbeda, dan dia tidak tahu apakah dia dapat mengakifkan jutsu untuk menjauhkan pemuda bertampang _hentai_ di hadapannya, dia agak berhati-hati.

Anko memutuskan untuk diam. Dia memasang tampang datar.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," ujar Gray. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Anko, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di guild. Tahan rasa lelahmu, karena aku tak mau menggendongmu kalau kamu sudah keburu lelah."

Anko mendesis. Dia sangat ingin membalas perkataan Gray, tapi karena ancaman tadi, Anko mengurungkan niatnya. Walau perbuatannya itu membuat perasaan di hatinya menjadi sangaaaat sesak. Menahan untuk tidak membalas perkataan orang yang meledek atau menghinanya tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dalam diam. Tak ada yang mau berbicara. Keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing …

**-Anko's POV on-**

Dasar laki-laki pengecut. Sok-sok ngancem, padahal aku yakin dia tak 'kan berani melakukan 'hal yang tidak senonoh' itu padaku. Dia ngancem karena tak yakin bisa menang adu mulut denganku, kan? Kenapa gak langsung ngomong aja, sih! Dasar cowok pengecut!

Tapi.. Apa memang akunya yang keterlaluan, ya?

**-Anko's POV off-**

**-Gray's POV on-**

Dasar wanita menyebalkan. Belum kenal dekat denganku saja sudah berani mengajakku beradu mulut. Biar saja dia diam seperti itu. Kalau dia berbicara hanya akan membuat telingaku sakit. Bukan berarti aku mengaku kalah beradu mulut dengan cewek itu. Aku hanya MENGALAH. MENGALAH itu BERBEDA dengan MENGAKU KALAH. Aku tegaskan itu.

Sebenarnya, aku tak mau menyakiti perempuan, tapi karena dia yang berulah duluan... Mau gimana lagi? Ancaman sederhana tak akan mempan padanya, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan ancaman yang agak kasar. Tapi… Apa aku terlalu keras, ya?

**-Gray's POV off-**

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Gray. Nada bicaranya sudah normal sekarang. Sebenarnya, dia merasa agak bersalah karena terlalu keras mengancam perempuan yang belum dia kenal dekat. Namun, karena gengsi*coret*keegoisannya yang ter-la-lu, dia tidak meminta maaf pada perempuan yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Anko menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Desain bangunan itu mengingatkannya pada bangunan tua di Negara Hi. Kincir anginnya mengingatkannya pada pabrik terigu di negeri Barat di buku yang pernah dia baca. Kemudian, dia memperhatikan lingkungan di sekeliling bangunan itu. _Hei, ini guild atau peternakan, sih?_ pikirnya, begitu melihat kandang ayam yang 'menghiasi' pekarangan di sekitar bangunan tersebut.

Gray hendak membuka pintu guild yang (nampaknya) terkunci menggunakan kunci es buatannya. Dia memang sengaja tidak menyimpan kunci guild, karena dia sendiri bisa membuat duplikatnya. Selain itu, dia agak urakan (yaah, meskipun nggak seurakan Natsu), jadi dia agak sedikit kuatir kalau dia memegang kunci, dia bakal lupa menaruhnya di mana.

Namun, ketika dia memasukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya dan hendak memutarnya, Gray terkejut karena pintu guild tidak terkunci. _Apa Mira atau Master lupa mengunci pintu sebelum pulang ke rumah mereka?_ batin Gray. Firasat buruk mulai menghantui dirinya.

_Atau jangan-jangan … Ada penyusup yang berniat mengambil sesuatu yang penting dari guild?!_ terka Gray dalam hati._ Tapi, apa? Setahuku, di guild tidak ada barang-barang atau informasi yang penting…_

_Ah! Tunggu! Di sini ada informasi yang penting … Yang tersembunyi dalam buku-buku di perpustakaan guild!_

Gray langsung membuka pintu dengan panik. Kepanikannya bertambah ketika dia melihat siluet seseorang di balik meja kafe tempat para anggota biasa berkumpul. Setelah melihat seseorang membuka pintu, sosok itu langsung menghilang dari pandangangan Gray.

"Hei, TUNGGU!" teriaknya.

Anko melihat sang pemuda dengan bingung. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba panik. Ah, biarlah. Namanya juga ABG. Labil alias susah ditebak 'kan, emang udah jadi sifat asli mereka..

Sedangkan sang pemuda berkutat dengan kegelapan. Dia meraba-raba dinding di dalam guild, berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Dimana?! batinnya. Dimana saklar lampunya?! Kenapa jauh sekali?! Akh, kalau begini aku bisa kehilangan jejak sosok itu!

Gray akhirnya berhasil menemukan saklar lampu, dan tanpa aba-aba, dia pun menekan tombol saklar. Lampu pun menyala. Gray kini bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok asli dari siluet yang dilihatnya itu… Dan dia terkejut setelah melihat siapa dia...

_-to be continue-_

* * *

Fuaaah, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga *ngelap keringet*.

Maaf kalo para pembaca kurang suka sama karakter Anko di chapter 2 ini. Nggak tahu kenapa, tiba2 kepikiran aja ngebuat tokoh yang sifatnya penggoda kayak gitu. Maaf juga kalo banyak typo di sana-sini, maklum saya ngerjainnya dalam mood yang sedang tidak baik. Mungkin, ini efek dari nilai harian raport UTS saya, terutama nilai Penjas. Lyvia emang bener-bener gak jago olahraga :-(

Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan? Misalnya, apa arti dari peribahasa 'dinding pun punya telinga' atau negara Barat manakah yang dimaksud Anko? Atau, ada kritik (saya bilang KRITIK lho, ya, kritik yang membangun. Bukan FLAME) atau saran yang ingin disampaikan? Kalau ada, saya tunggu pertanyaan/pendapat pembaca di kotak review :)v

Sign,

Lyvia F.

(A/N.: Gomennasai, Miyoko Kimomori-san, karena chapter 2 rilisnya agak lama :(

Btw, makasih atas reviewnya di chapter pertama. Semoga Miyoko-san mau memberi review di chapter dua ini ^^

Buat sanzaki, makasih juga karena udah review chapter pertama. Gimana chapter keduanya? Apakah interaksi antartokoh sudah oke?

Saya tunggu reviewmu ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah proses update yang lebih lama dari dua chapter sebelumnya, akhirnya…

CHAPTER 3! RILIS!

Sebagai ganti dari rasa penasaran para pembaca yang nggak terlampiaskan begitu lama, chapter ini sengaja dibuat panjang. Yosh, langsung aja, deh…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** NARUTO © by Masashi Kishimoto, FAIRY TAIL © by Hiro Mashima, this fic © by Me, Lyvia Fullbuster

**WARNING:** OOC, semi-canon, sedikit humor, typo, EYD belum benar, de el el…

Selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa, eh jangan malas memberi review setelah membaca~

* * *

Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di hadapan Gray. Tubuh kerdilnya membuat Gray sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar dapat berbicara dengan orang itu.

"Jii-chan!"

"Yoo, Gray!" sapa pria itu. Mata merahnya yang setengah tertutup menunjukkan kalau dia mengantuk. Meski begitu, suaranya seperti anak kecil yang gembira ketika mendapat barang yang disukainya.

"Kenapa Jii-chan ada di sini? Sekarang sudah larut malam!" tanya Gray.

Bukannya menjawab, pria itu—yang tak lain adalah Master Makarov—malah menguap. Matanya hampir tertutup seluruhnya jika ia tidak mendengar suara anak kecil.

"Master!" kata pemilik suara itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kakinya. "Siapa yang datang, Master?"

"Wendy!" seru Gray, dengan ekspresi yang lebih kaget dari saat dia melihat Master.

"Ooh, Gray-san rupanya!"

"Jangan ribut-ribut, Wendy!" hardik Charla yang terbang di belakang Wendy.

"Charle, jangan galak-galak pada Wendy! Bilang lah baik-baik seperti ini, 'Wendy, pelankan suaramu. Gawat jika sampai terdengar orang lain.' Begitu!" sahut seorang wanita.

Gray lagi-lagi terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapa wanita itu. "Mirajane?!"

"Gomen ne, Mira-saan!" sahut Wendy.

"Huh. Mira terlalu baik pada Wendy."

"Bukan begitu, Charle. Aku hanya menasihatimu agar kau tidak dijauhi exceed lainnya. Kalau galak-galak begitu, nanti dijauhi Happy dan Lily, lhoo.." jelas Mira. Dia menekankan suaranya ketika menyebut nama Happy.

Charla membuang muka ketika nama exceed yang disukainya disebut. Dia tidak mau Mira dan yang lainnya melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Ahahaha, Charla malu, tuuuh..!" ledek Wendy sambil tertawa riang. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua bergoyang-goyang ketika ia tertawa.

"A-apaan, sih.."

"Wah, ternyata Charla memang suka Happy, yaa.." Master ikut-ikutan meledek. Sedangkan Mira hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah para nakamanya itu.

"Hooii, jawab pertanyaanku dulu! Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini di sini?!" kata Gray. Dia nampak jengkel karena pertanyaannya diacuhkan (Author: dikacangin nih yee.. Sabar ya, Gray-kun :p #ngibrit sebelum mulut disumpel pake esnya Gray).

"Aih, ada Gray, rupanya.."

Gray merengut. "Aku di sini dari tadi, hoi! Masa' kau baru menyadarinya, Mira.."

"Hehehe, aku cuma bercanda. Jangan ngambek, Gray."

"Arghh, terserah. Yang penting, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Yang mana?" tanya Wendy dengan tampang _innocent_. Oh, Wendy _imouto_ku(?) tersayang, kau sukses membentuk 'perempatan' di dahi Gray dengan pertanyaanmu...

"Kami ada di sini karena Charla melihat hal buruk dalam penerawangannya," jawab Makarov segera, sebelum Gray mengamuk karena pertanyaannya (lagi-lagi) diacuhkan.

"Hal buruk apa?"

"Umm, yaah, nanti akan kami beritahu. Tapi sebelumnya, beritahu aku..." Makarov melirik Anko yang berdiri di belakang Gray. "... siapa dia?"

Gray (yang sudah lebih tenang dari semula) membalikkan badannya. Dia seperti baru menyadari kalau dari tadi Anko berdiri di belakangnya. Entah mungkin karena karma atau apa, tingkah Anko kini sama seperti Gray saat dirinya baru diketahui keberadaannya oleh Mira.

"Hai, aku dari tadi berdiri di sini, lhoo.. Kamu lupa, yaa?" ucap Anko. Senyum mematikan terulum di bibirnya.

Gray _sweatdrop_. Bodohnya dia karena melupakan keberadaan cewek mengerikan itu untuk beberapa menit yang lalu. "_Su.. Sumimasen_!"

"Jadi, siapa kau?" tanya Makarov. Kini dia bertanya langsung pada Anko.

"Aku Anko. Kalau ada informasi lain yang ingin kalian ketahui, jangan tanya di sini. Sama seperti kalian, aku tidak mau informasi tentangku diketahui orang lain."

"Kalau begitu, silakan duduk di sini."

Makarov pun mempersilakan Anko dan yang lainnya untuk duduk di kursi meja bar. Gray yang posisinya paling dekat dengan pintu kebagian 'jatah' untuk menutup pintu guild. Makarov juga merapal mantra agar tidak ada penguping yang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka (Anko hanya tertegun melihat aksinya. Sebab, di dunianya tidak ada yang seperti itu).

Merasa suasana sudah aman, percakapan kembali dibuka. "Kamu dari guild mana, Anko?" tanya Mira, sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi _root beer_ kepada orang-orang yang ada di guild.

"Aku bukan dari guild mana-mana. Aku juga bukan berasal dari dunia ini," kata Anko, yang sukses membuat mata safir sang _barmaid_ membulat saking terkejut.

"Lantas, kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Charla. Tak sedetik pun dia alihkan perhatiannya dari kunoichi berambut violet tersebut.

"Wah, kucing ini dapat berbicara! Kalau tidak salah, kau juga bisa terbang, ya? Hebat!" seru Anko kagum.

"Aku _exceed_, bukan kucing. Tolong jangan alihkan pembicaraan, Anko-san."

"_Exceed_? Apalagi itu? Humm, yah, aku enggak bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan kok.." Anko menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menyeruput _root beer_ yang disediakan Mira. "Aku berasal dari Desa Konoha. Salah satu desa ninja dari lima negara besar, yaitu negara api."

"Desa... Ninja? Kau seorang ninja..?" tanya Wendy antusias.

"Iya, adik kecil," jawab Anko halus.

"Keren! Natsu-san bilang, ninja adalah orang yang menggunakan masker dan senjata berbentuk bintang. Tapi, kau tidak terlihat seperti itu.. Kau terlihat lebih keren.

"Ooh, itu penampilan ninja-ninja jaman dulu. Ninja-ninja di jamanku sudah beragam pakaiannya. Tapi, tidak sembarangan pakaian juga, sih. Ada beberapa pakaian ninja laki-laki yang disesuaikan dengan ketentuan desanya."

"Jadi, maksudmu, di duniamu ada banyak desa ninja?"

"Yup!"

"Keren.." Wendy berbinar-binar. "Kalau Natsu-san bisa bertemu denganmu, aku yakin dia pasti gembira sekali!"

"Natsu? Musim panas?"

"Bukan. Itu nama salah satu mage di guild ini," jelas Gray. "Sekaligus... Rival abadiku."

"Mage? Maksudmu, penyihir?"

"Iya."

"Kalian ... Penyihir?"

Gray dan yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala.

"Jadi... Yang tadi dilakukan Master itu sihir?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hebat... Di duniaku, sihir dan para penyihir itu hanyalah dongeng.."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Charla, mengacuhkan pernyataan Anko.

Anko pun menceritakan perjalanannya dari dia memburu Kabuto, bertemu Gray, hingga sampai di guild Fairy Tail.

"Begitulah. Aku langsung tahu kalau Kabuto mengirimku ke dimensi lain, sebab di dunia kami tidak ada Kerajaan Fiore."

Para mage menelaah cerita Anko sebelum menanyakan hal-hal lain.

"Umm, apa kau tahu jutsu apa yang digunakan Kabuto untuk mengirimmu ke sini?" tanya Mira.

"Hei, kau tahu apa itu jutsu?"

"Aku tahu sedikit dari cerita Natsu."

"Astaga, orang bernama Natsu itu benar-benar penggila ninja, yaa.." Anko terkikik. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya... Hmm, soal jutsu yang digunakan Kabuto, aku tahu. Jutsu itu bernama Parallel no Jutsu. Jutsu pengembangan dari Shunshin no Jutsu, yakni sebuah jutsu teleportasi yang membuat seseorang berpindah dari tempat satu ke tempat lainnya secara cepat."

"Mirip dengan sihir teleportasinya Doranbolt-san," gumam Wendy.

"Apa kau tahu cara untuk mengembalikanmu ke dunia asalmu?" tanya Makarov.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu tahu. Tapi, aku pernah mendengar rumor, jutsu itu dapat dipatahkan apabila kau berhasil menjebak pengaktif jutsu itu ke dalam dimensi yang sama dengan kita.. Jadi, semacam pertukaran. Kau kembali ke dunia asal, penggunanya itu ke dunia lain."

"Eeeh?! Itu berarti, mengirim 'orang itu' ke sini?" wajah Gray memucat. "Dari ceritamu, 'dia' adalah ninja pelarian yang hebat. Kalau dia dikirim ke sini, dunia sihir dapat mengalami kekacauan!"

"Makanya, jangan pakai cara itu. Lagipula, aku pikir, Kabuto tidak mau menukar dirinya demi aku. Dia orang yang hebat di dunia ninja, tapi kita tidak tahu apakah dia bisa sehebat itu di dunia sihir."

"Sebenarnya, dari tadi ada yang mengganjal pikiranku. Bisakah kau mengaktifkan jutsumu di dunia sihir?" tanya Gray.

"Aku belum tahu," Anko meraba segel Orochimaru di lehernya. "Kalau kalian mengizinkan, aku ingin mencoba jutsuku," lanjutnya, seraya menatap penuh arti pada Master.

"Boleh saja. Tapi, tunggu setelah aku memasang kekkai padamu," jawab Master. Dia lantas merapal mantra pembentuk kekkai seperti milik Freed. Kekkai itu dibuat mengelilingi Anko. Diatasnya tertera tulisan, 'Serangan orang di dalam kekkai ini tidak akan melukai orang-orang yang ada di luar.'

"Jangan kuatir. Ini hanya untuk pengaman," jelas Master.

"_Wakatta_," tutur Anko. Diambilnya kuda-kuda dan dibentuknya segel di tangannya. "_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!"

Bola api jingga menyembur dari mulut Anko. Seolah telah diberi aba-aba, Gray, Wendy, dan semua orang yang ada di tempat menganga berjamaah. Wajah 'Natsu' langsung terbayang di pikiran mereka masing-masing ketika Anko mengeluarkan jutsu yang sama dengan Natsu.

"_Sugooii_! Ternyata Anko-san punya kemampuan yang sama dengan Natsu-san!" pekik Wendy dengan mata berbinar.

"Api.." gumam Charle. Pupil matanya melebar ketika melihat Anko yang diselimuti api. "Api.. Hitam.. Mata merah.. Ular"

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Charle?" tanya Gray. Dia memang berdiri di samping Charle, sehingga dia dapat mendengar ucapannya.

"Tidak. Hanya sebuah bayangan."

"Eh? Kau mendapat penglihatan lagi? Apa itu tentang_nya_?" Gray melirik Anko ketika mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir.

"Ya.."

"Hei, ceritakan padaku!"

"Nanti.. Akan kuceritakan…"

Sementara itu, api Anko berangsur padam. Samar-samar, terlihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sumringah dari balik kekkai.

"Ternyata aku masih bisa mengaktifkan jutsuku," katanya sambil tertawa ringan.

"Api, ya?" sahut Gray. "Huh. Kau mengingatkanku pada si otak api itu."

"Natsu, kah?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi, heh, Mira?"

Mira tertawa. Ekspresi wajah _ice mage_ satu-satunya di Fairy Tail saat emosi menurutnya sangat lucu, walau menurut orang lain cukup menakutkan.

"Haah, dasaar.." ucap Gray pasrah. Dia melirik Anko yang sudah tidak dikelilingi api. Lalu, dia berkata pada Master, "Jii-chan, mau sampai kapan kau mengurung cewek itu?"

"Aaaa, iya, aku lupa. Aku akan membebaskannya," jawab Master. Dia lantas merapal mantra penghapus kekkai.

"_Arigatou_, Master," ucap Anko, yang dibalas anggukan dari tetua guild.

"Sebenarnya, sejak kapan kakek bisa menggunakan sihir kekkai seperti Freed?" tanya Gray penasaran.

Yang ditanya nyengir kuda. Ditatapnya Gray dengan tatapan jahil. "Ra-ha-sia."

"Aaa, kakek sok main rahasia-rahasiaan, nih!"

Master tertawa. Sama seperti Mira, menurutnya, ekspresi Gray saat kesal benar-benar lucu. Karena itu, dia suka meledek Gray agar bocah es itu menunjukkan wajah kesalnya yang imut.

"Ahahahaha! Ternyata bukan aku saja yang hobi meledekmu, tapi orang-orang di guildmu juga," ledek Anko seraya duduk di samping Mira.

"Diam kau."

"Oke, oke, jangan ngambek gitu, Gray. Ehya, ngomong-ngomong, Natsu juga pengendali api? Wah, aku semakin tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Besok kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia tiap hari datang ke sini kalau sedang tidak menjalankan misi," jelas Master.

"Kalian juga menjalankan misi?" tanya Anko tak percaya. Ternyata, yang menjalankan misi bukan hanya para ninja.

"Tentu saja. Dari misi yang bermacam tingkatannya itulah, kami mendapat upah untuk membiayai hidup kami. Guild adalah tempat untuk menampung misi-misi itu," sambung Mira.

"Apa saja tingkatan misinya?"

"Banyak.. Yang tersulit adalah tingkatan S. Hanya penyihir kelas S saja yang diizinkan untuk mengerjakan misi itu."

"Bagaimana dengan di duniamu? Apakah ninja hanya mengerjakan misi penyusupan atau pembunuhan?" tanya Wendy.

"Tidak. Seperti kalian, misi yang kami jalani dibagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan. Misi dengan tingkatan tersulit kebanyakan memang penyusupan atau pembunuhan. Tapi ada misi tingkat rendah yang tugasnya hanya mencabut rumput atau menangkap anjing yang lepas. Misi yang sulit hanya _jounin_ atau ninja kelas atas saja yang boleh mengerjakannya, tapi kalau misi biasa dapat dikerjakan _genin_ atau ninja kecil."

"Menarik! Sistemnya tidak jauh beda dengan kami," ucap Wendy lagi, masih dengan mata berbinar. Entah ketularan Natsu atau kena jampi, cewek itu jadi tertarik dengan kehidupan ninja.

"Apa di dunia ninja juga ada guild?" kini giliran Charle yang bertanya.

"Tidak. Kami menjalankan misi sesuai negara kami. Tidak ada guild atau perkumpulan resmi. Tapi kalau tidak resmi.. Yah, ada beberapa. Anggotanya adalah ninja pelarian dari desa ninja," jelas Anko. _Akatsuki, contohnya_, batinnya. Dia tidak memberitahu para penyihir di hadapannya karena alasan keamanan. Walau mereka menunjukkan sikap bersahabat, Anko masih belum bisa menerima mereka sepenuhnya.

"Bisa kau sebut salah satu contohnya?"

Jantung Anko seraya berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang satu ini. Diliriknya _exceed_ putih bertampang jutek itu untuk memastikan apakah dia tidak salah mendengar. _Exceed_ itu membalasnya dengan tatapan serius, yang berarti bahwa indra pendengarnya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Aaa.. Aku tidak sembarangan memberitahukannya padamu.."

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau salah satu anggota dari guild itu, ya?"

"Charla! Jaga omonganmu!" hardik Wendy.

"Aku tidak merasa mengatakan hal yang salah," jawab Charla, tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya dari kunoichi berpenampilan eksentrik. "Ayo, jawab aku. Kalau kau bukan anggota dari guild gelap itu, seharusnya kau tak perlu takut untuk memberitahukannya pada kami."

Anko terdiam. Sebenarnya, tidak masalah baginya memberitahukan informasi tentang Akatsuki yang dia tahu pada Master, Gray, dan kucing yang kelihatannya pintar itu. Siapa tahu, mereka dapat membantu mencari cara untuk mengembalikannya. Tapi, kalau menceritakannya di depan anak kecil dan seorang _barmaid_, apa itu keputusan yang tepat?

Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Anko, Master membuka mulutnya. "Ehem.. Wendy, ini sudah malam, kan? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau tidur? Anak kecil tak baik tidur terlalu malam."

"Aku sebenarnya sudah mengantuk. Tapi, Charle.."

"Kau duluan saja, Wendy. Atau, apa kau takut tidur sendiri di kamar guild yang gelap itu?"

"A-aku bukannya takut! Aku mencemaskanmu, tahu!"

"Aku bukan kucing kecil yang harus harus dikhawatirkan! Aku _exceed_!"

"Uuh, kau itu kenapa sih? Dari tadi ngomel-ngomel mulu!"

"Sudah, sudah! Wendy, menurutku Charla benar, lho... Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu tidur. Mencemaskan teman dekat memang tidak ada salahnya, tapi harus disesuaikan dengan keadaanmu. Kalau kamu sudah mengantuk, yaa, tidur saja," lerai Mira.

"Mira-san! Tapi—!"

"Aku juga sudah mengantuk. Bagaimana kalau pembicaraan ini kita sudahi dulu? Besok pagi kita lanjut lagi. Mira, temani Wendy tidur. Anko, malam ini kamu menginap dulu saja di sini. Gray, kau pulang saja. Besok kita bicarakan lagi, oke?" sela Master.

"Master! Kenapa aku—?!"

"Sssh, jangan membantah perintah Master! Apa kau tak kasihan dengannya? Lihat, matanya sudah setengah watt gitu!"

"Apaan sih, Mira?! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan mengusirku?"

"Aku nggak mengusirmu, kok! Sudah, ya! Sampai ketemu besok!" Mira mendorong sang mage berambut raven keluar dengan paksa. Gray berusah memberontak, namun entah karena staminanya yang sudah terkuras habis untuk beradu mulut atau karena Mira menggunakan jiwa setannya, dia tak mampu membebaskan diri.

"_Jaa_, Gray!"

"_Matte!_"

Terlambat, Gray. Mira sudah terlanjur menutup pintu. Sungguh apes, _timing_ pintu itu tertutup bersamaan dengan saat Gray memutar leher dan badannya untuk masuk kembali ke guild. Alhasil, mukanya sukses berciuman dengan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu superkeras.

"Wadaw!" ringisnya seraya mengusap jidatnya. "Aaarggh, _kusooo_! Mereka berdua kenapa, sih?! Kenapa aku jadi diusir?! Mencurigakaaan!"

Dia lalu menggedor pintu serikatnya yang sedikit retak akibat benturan dengan jidat seksinya.

"Miraaa! Jii-chaaan! Bukakan pintunyaaaa!"

Sayang sekali, tidak ada yang menyahut salam darinya. Mau tak mau, dia pun menerima nasib tragisnya (red: kembali ke apartemennya dengan tampang madesu karena diusir dari guild sendiri). Sepanjang perjalanan, dia ngedumel tanpa henti seperti orang habis di-PHK. Bila Natsu atau Elfman melihatnya, dia pasti akan ditertawakan.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, alias di dunia asal Anko...

"Tobi-san, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," ucap seorang lelaki bersurai kelabu. Dari balik jubah coklatnya, terlihat seringaian keji yang terulum di bibirnya.

Sang pria bertopeng spiral menatap serius lelaki berjubah coklat itu. "Bagaimana dengan Anko?" tanyanya.

"Tidak masalah. Cewek mata-mata itu sudah kulenyapkan dari dunia ini. Tak 'kan ada yang tahu di mana dia sekarang."

"Kau membunuhnya?"

Lelaki berjubah coklat menggeleng. "Parallel no Jutsu, kau tahu?"

"Oh."

"Tolong jangan hanya menjawabku dengan 'oh', sebab aku juga berhasil menangkap satu orang..." Dia melirik sesosok pria berambut hitam yang tak sadarkan diri di pojok ruangan. "… yang akan menjadi kartu As kedua kita."

"Zeref.." gumam lelaki bertopeng setengah tak percaya. "Tak kusangka dia benar-benar ada.. Dan lagi, penampilannya benar-benar sesuai dengan yang dideskripsikan di buku dongeng."

Lelaki berjubah cokelat kembali menyeringai. Dari balik kacamata bulatnya, terlihat mata tajamnya yang berkilat seperti seekor ular yang bertemu dengan mangsanya.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kita mulai?"

"Karena kau telah siap, aku tak akan menunda-nunda," jawab Tobi. "Perang Besar Dunia Ninja Ketiga—tidak, kehancuran dunia ninja ... Tepat dimulai besok pagi."

_-to be continue-_

* * *

Selesaaaaaiii!

Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cross garing bin krik ini. Sekedar pemberitahuan, mulai dari sini, cerita Naruto akan sedikit dimodifikasi demi kecocokan plot. Maaf kalo ada yang kurang suka. Gak usah kasih saya flame di review, karena itu gak bakal saya tanggepin. Kalau mau ngeflame, di PM langsung aja sama saya. Pasti saya tanggepin deh ;)

Terimakasih juga buat Moku-Chan dan rizkyfullbuster7 yang udah ngereview chapter sebelumnya. Maaf karena proses update yang begitu lama :( *hiks. Lyvia bener-bener minta maaf, soalnya Lyvia juga ngurusin fic multichap yg satu lagi. Niatnya minggu ini mau dilanjutin mumpung ada ide, tapi karena UAS, keinginan itu baru terpenuhi hari ini.

Oke, stop sampe situ curhatnya. Akhir kata... Jangan lupa reviewnya, masbrooo~

-Lyvia Fullbuster-


End file.
